Freddy Studio
Founded: 1971: 1977 (Original) Freddy Studio started in 1971. The previously been among the crew for 1969 Film, A Boy Named Charlie Brown. Television Programs Animation Ulysses 31 (1981–1982) The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982–1983) The Care Bears (1985) (DIC Only) Popples (1986–1987) Sylvanian Families (1987) Yo Yogi! (1991) What a Cartoon! (1995–1997) Sailor Moon (1995–2000) PB&J Otter (1998–2000) Pokémon: Indigo League (1998–1999) Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999–2000) Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) Digimon Adventure (1999–2000) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000–2001) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001–2002) Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001–2002) Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) House of Mouse (2001–2003) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001–2006) Beyblade (2002–2003) Digimon Frontier (2002–2003) Pokémon: Master Quest (2002–2003) Inuyasha (2002–2006) Cyberchase (2002–2007) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) Sonic X (2003–2006) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) Duel Masters (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004–2006) Astro Boy (2004–2007) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) Bakugan: New Vestoria (2009–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) Tai Chi Chasers (2011–2012) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2015) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) Scan2Go (2012–2013) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012–2013) The Legend of Korra (2012–2014) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Pokémon: XY (2014) Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest (2015) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–2019) Pokémon: XYZ (2016–2017) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) Turning Mecard (2018–2019) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–2019) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–Present) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2005) The King of Queens (1998–2007) America's Funniest Home Video (2001–2015) Films Animation Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) Whoopass Stew! (1992) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1999) Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (1999) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) Sailor Moon R: The Movie: The Promise of the Rose (2000) Digimon: The Movie (2000) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Pokémon 4Ever (2002) Pokémon Heroes (2003) Pokémon: Jirachi—Wish Maker (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) I''nuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004)'' Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) Astro Boy: Mighty Atom - Visitor of 100,000 Light Years, IGZA (2005) Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon (2005) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) Beyblade: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader (2010) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2015) Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018) WMBC-TV's 25th Anniversary Celebration (2019) Mewtwo Strikes Back: EVOLUTION (2019) Live-Action Selena (1997) Titanic (1997) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) The Cheetah Girls (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save The Future (2005) High School Musical (2006) The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) High School Musical 2 (2007) Camp Rock (2008) The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) Legally Blondes (2009) Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) Prom (2011) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) Shorts Pikachu's Vacation (1999) Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (2000) Pikachu & Pichu (2001) Pikachu's PikaBoo (2003) Camp Pikachu (2004) Gotta Dance! (2004) Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade (2013) Eevee & Friends (2013) Pikachu, What's This Key? (2015)